Truth or Dare Madness
by samanthaxsilentx
Summary: Everyone's at the mantion to play truth or dare. Great things will happen!


Chapter One

"Are you coming Sakura?" Ino was so anxious to go play Truth or Dare with everyone.

"Ok…How do I look?" Sakura came out wearing a white tank top and a short skirt with flip flops. Her hair was up for once and she let her bangs hang down. Her lip stick was really shiny and her earrings were huge.

"Wow. Let me guess you dressed like that for Sasuke, right?"

"Actually Ino you're wrong. I just feel like I should feel nice for a change."

"Sure you do. Now lets go!?" At that they ran as fast as they could and actually arrived on time. Everyone was there and looking nicer than usual. Naruto was talking to Hinata who was wearing a bathing suit because she was at the pool. You could tell all the boys were looking at her and Naruto kept pretending to drop something. But she was wearing shorts at least.

You could barely hear Hinata's voice when she talked.

"Uh um a-are y-you guys ready to st-start?"

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed at once and got together to sit in a circle.

"Ok Naruto. You start by asking someone."

"Alright!!! Let's go! Um…..Gaara! Truth or dare?"

"I guess truth."

"Is it true that you like Sakura?" Sakura blushed. So did Gaara and you could see that he didn't want to answer. But he didn't want to lie and he really wanted Sakura to know.

"Uh….yeah. I guess I do."

"Are you serious," laughed Naruto. "Ha! So what do you have to say about that Sakura?"

_He is so obnoxious, _Sakura thought to herself. Then she looked at Gaara. He looked at her and turned away.

"Alright! What I think is none of your business! Gaara, I want to talk to you later ok? Now, can we continue? Gaara, it's your turn."

"Ok…Sasuke. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"While everyone's eyes are closed, kiss the girl you like and then tell us who it was."

"Fine. Close your eyes." Everyone was closing their eyes. Sasuke was nervous. He didn't want them to know who he liked. But what the heck. This could be fun. So he went over to who he liked and kissed her. To him it was a great kiss.

"Alright, open your eyes." Everyone opened their eyes.

"Ok," Gaara said, "Who was it"

"It's….me." Sakura stood up and looked at Sasuke. She looked at Gaara. She could see the sadness in his eyes as she turned to look at him.

"Do you really like me Sasuke?"

"Yeah I do."

"Ok Sasuke your turn."

"Ha. Alright Naruto. It's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Of course dare are you stupid?"

"Sorry. Here's the deal. You have to choose someone to kiss while everyone's eyes are closed including yours. The person you choose to kiss gets to keep her eyes open. If you don't kiss her and kiss someone else, you have to run around the mansion with only your boxers on!" Everyone started cracking up.

"That's a piece of cake! I choose to kiss…Hinata!"

Everyone was quiet. They were almost positive that he would want to kiss Sakura. Hinata was in a shock but she was happy.

"Ok here I go." Everyone's eyes were closed except for Hinata's. Naruto started crawling to her. He didn't know this but Neji's foot was out. Naruto tripped and his face landed on Hinata's stomach! (Remember she had a bikini on so…)

"Uh Hinata, was that you?"

"Y-Yeah it was."

"Oh ok I'm sorry. Just wait I'll find you." So he moved up and was face to face with Hinata. Then he leaned in and kissed her. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. This was the best thing that could ever happen.

"There." Naruto said as he stepped back and smiled.

"Alright guys, open your eyes."

"Did you miss? I mean after all you did trip over my foot!?" Neji was cracking up but was wrong as usual.

"Nope. I made it, right Hinata?"

"Y-Yeah you got m-me." She started blushing as she felt someone's arms wrapped around her. She saw it was Naruto and smiled. Naruto ended up sitting next to her with his arm around her waist.

Chapter 2

"Alright! Now it's my turn again! Hm…SHIKAMARU!!! You haven't gone yet!"

"Oh what a drag. What do you want?"

"Uh duh! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok um… you have to use your shadow clone jutsu on any girl that you like and make her do anything you want!"

This sounded like fun for Shikamaru but all the girls were nervous. Shikamaru can make them do anything!

"Alright but do you guys have to look?"

"No really?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Alright. I choose Tamari."

"Oh are you serious!? This is so not fair!"

"Ok. Let's get this over with Tamari." Deep down inside, Tamari was happy. She liked Shikamaru ever since they fought. They both stood up in the middle of the circle. Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession Jutsu and Tamari was in no control. As Shikamaru started walking towards Tamari, she got nervous. They were face to face with each other. Shikamaru put his hand on Tamari's shoulder and so did she. They leaned in and kissed. As they separated Shikamaru held her hand and said

"Man am I a good kisser!" Everyone started laughing as he removed the Jutsu.

"You think you're a good kisser? Watch this." Then Tamari being herself kissed Shikamaru.

"You're right Tamari. I'm sorry!"

Chapter 3

"Guys it's late." Neji complained.

"Dude, you didn't even go yet." Naruto yelled.

"Fine last one you go Shikamaru."

"Ok truth or dare TenTen?"

"Um I guess dare."

"Ok you have to take any boy you want and take him to the pool downstairs and do whatever you want."

"Ok um is it just going to be me and the boy that I choose?"

"Sure."

"Ok um I pick…" Neji looked at her and gave her a grin she had never seen on Neji before.

"I pick…Neji."

_Yes,_ he thought.

"Alright TenTen let's go." They walked downstairs and for a while said nothing to each other.

"So why'd you pick me?"

"What? Oh, I don't know. I like you N-Neji."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Well TenTen I didn't want to tell you before but I like you too. Ever since you were put on my team." TenTen smiled. She was happy. They finally got to the pool. It was dim in the room but the pool was shimmering with an aqua color.

"So," Neji said "Do you have something to wear in the water?"

"Well in both bathrooms there are bathing suits."

"Oh ok. Tell me when you're done." So TenTen went in the girls' room and Neji went to the boy's room. TenTen put her hair down and tried to find a bikini. She was in luck too. Then she came out and found Neji standing on the other side of the pool. He had a six pack that she had never seen before.

"Is the water cold?" TenTen asked expecting Neji knew.

"I don't know. Let's both jump in to see." So they both jumped in at the same time. They got separated as they jumped in so Neji swam over to TenTen.

"Well I guess we have to start the dare."

"You're right. What do you want to-" Neji didn't let her finish. He was watching her lips as she talked and couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed her face and kissed her. It was hard trying to stay above water and kiss at the same time so they just sank to the bottom while they kissed. They came up to breath and Neji smiled.

"How long are we aloud to stay here?" Neji asked.

"I guess as long as we want I mean Shikamaru didn't say."

"That's ok. Here come with me." He smiled and took TenTen by the hand while he pulled her out of the water. Then he picked her up and laid her on a couch that was there for some strange reason. Then he leaned over her, smiled, and they kissed.

Chapter 4

"Hey Shikamaru?" Naruto screamed.

"What?"

"You didn't tell them how long to stay there!"

"Want me to get them?"

"Duh!"

"Alright."

"Hinata?"

"Yeah N-Naruto?"

"Um after this will you come with me somewhere? I want to show you something."

"Yeah sure."

"Neji?"

"Yeah TenTen?"

"I hear someone coming."

"Alright get dressed and I'll see who it is. Who's there?"

"It's me Shikamaru. Sorry I never told you when to come up."

"It's ok we're done anyway."

"What'd you guys do?"

"Swam around."

"Okay? So where's TenTen?"

"Getting changed."

"Ok meet you upstairs." TenTen came out.

_She looks nice with her hair down, _Neji thought. Neji grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." As they walked up stairs everyone was coming down.

"Where are you guys going?" Neji asked.

"We're tired." Naruto answered. They all walked down together. Hinata was wearing Naruto's jacket while he was freezing but he didn't seem to care.

"Bye guys!" Everyone said almost at the same time.

Chapter 5

"Ok Hinata read for the surprise?"

"Y-Yeah sure."

"Ok. Close your eyes. NO PEAKING ok? I'll carry you." So Naruto picked her up taking her to his favorite spot.

"Hinata, open your eyes." Hinata opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. He brought her to this huge hill where there were millions of stars shining so bright. Shooting stars were coming out of nowhere and there were thousands of fireflies making their faces glow.

"N-Naruto? It's s-so b-beautiful!" She hugged him so tight. She started to cry.

"Hinata what's wrong?"

"I'm s-so h-happy. Why bring _me _to such a beautiful place?"

"Because Hinata. I love you. I would only bring you here. How do you like it?"

"I love it but I-I love y-you more!" Naruto put a blanket on the top of the hill and laid Hinata down. He held her so close to him as if he never wanted to let her go. They just laid there and watched the stars.

The End


End file.
